1. Field
An air cleaner and a method for controlling are disclosed herein.
2. Background
An air cleaner is a device that suctions in and purifies contaminated air and then discharges purified air. For example, the air cleaner may include a blower that introduces outside air into the air cleaner and a filter capable of filtering dust and bacteria, for example.
Generally, the air cleaner is configured to purify an indoor space, such as a home or an office. According to the air cleaner in the related art, there is a problem that a capacity thereof is limited, and thus, purification of air in an entire indoor space is limited. Accordingly, air around the air cleaner is purified whereas air in a space away from the air cleaner is not purified.
In order to solve this problem, there are efforts to improve a performance of a fan provided in the air cleaner. However, noise generated by the fan gradually increases as a blowing amount of the fan increases. Accordingly, there is a problem is that reliability of the product is decreased. Finally, there is inconvenience that the air cleaner has to be moved by a user in order to purify air in the desired space.
A related art air cleaner is disclosed in Korean Publication No. KR10-2012-0071992 published on Jul. 3, 2012 and entitled AIR CLEANER, which is hereby incorporated by reference. According to this disclosure, air cleaning components, such as the fan and a filter are installed, in an inside of a case having a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape of a main body of the air cleaner. Air suction ports are formed on a side portion and a lower portion of the main body of the air cleaner and an air discharge port is formed on an upper portion of the main body thereof.
According to this configuration, there is a problem in that a suction capacity is reduced as the contaminated air is suctioned from a limited direction, that is, from a side direction and a lower direction relative to the air cleaner. A corner portion of the case having a rectangular parallelepiped shape provides structural resistance interfering with the suction of air.
In addition, there is a problem that an air cleaning function is limited as purified air does not flow to a space away from the air cleaner, whereas air around the air cleaner is purified. That is, the air which is purified in the air cleaner is discharged in only one direction, that is, only in an upward direction. Further, there is a problem that a blowing capacity is limited as only one blowing fan is provided in the main body of the air cleaner.